Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special
"Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" is the fifty-eighth episode of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on December 9, 2016. Plot The film begins with Mickey Mouse singing a song with a different voice (at first until a minute later) while the whole gang is setting up for Christmas. It is Christmas Eve, and Donald has to go south for the winter. Donald tries to make excuses and pleads to Daisy that Donald has never had a Christmas. Daisy says it's too cold, so Mickey then introduces Christmas to the ducks and tells them his back-story. Then Mickey has another thought that Donald wouldn't really appreciate the snow. Daisy takes Donald in the car and says goodbye to everyone. While Daisy drives Donald to the south, Donald finds a present that reads "WE WISH YOU WERE HERE". Donald then flies out of the car once they pass the big bridge and the big billboard, much to Daisy's annoyance and sarcastic feelings. Donald breaks into Mickey's house and everyone is so happy that Donald is staying for Christmas, so Mickey claims this to be the best Christmas ever. Meanwhile, in the south, Daisy feels a bit gloomy that Donald isn't with her and the Professor says that if Donald stays in the cold, he can risk death. Everyone gasps, but Daisy says, "The moment the temperature drops ten degrees, he'll come running with his tail tucked between his legs," very sarcastically. Everyone believes in Daisy and claims to have the best migration ever in the meantime. Elsewhere, Donald, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy are setting up for Christmas, and Mickey has a big list of all the things that they're going to do until Christmas morning! So the whole gang (excluding Daisy) does everything on the list and no one realizes that Donald is starting to feel sick. He catches a very bizarre cold and is risking death. As they sing carols, Donald's mouth falls off of his face and Donald pushes it back on, feeling very outlandish. In the south, Daisy, Scrooge McDuck, Professor Von Drake, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are in an old bathtub and are feeling a bit gloomy that Donald isn't there, until they hear a blender mimicking Donald's laugh. That makes everyone think it was Donald until they realize it was just a blender blending a tropical smoothie. Daisy gets a bit frustrated and is about to call Donald. Back north, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy are preparing to make Christmas great for Donald, but Donald is in the bathroom, trying to get things right. Minnie offers a bit of candy and then Donald encourages himself that he is doing great, but the whole gang has found out about Donald's antics and Goofy is shocked that Donald looks like he's about to die, so he offers him a cup of cocoa and then Donald is so hot so he goes outside, only to freeze again. Mickey and the whole gang are a bit worried and confused about Donald's issue. Then Donald receives a call from Daisy and Daisy notices too, so she and the other ducks go north to rescue Donald. Mickey and the gang see that Donald's antics are getting worse, so they must get him back south pronto, but Donald refuses to go south and runs away, looking for more Christmas. While Donald looks for more Christmas, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and even Pluto look for Donald. Donald is now on the roof of a barn and falls off the roof, and that is when Mickey and the gang notice that Donald is almost closer to death! The whole gang takes him back inside in a bed, and Mickey prays for a miracle to make Donald reach the South until Santa arrives. Mickey and the gang steal his sleigh to fly south. During the journey, Donald is getting worse now that he is going to die in seconds, so Mickey and the gang go into hyperspeed. The ducks are on their way to get Donald. Daisy says very sarcastically, "And when we get him......I'm gonna kill him!" Santa's sleigh is flying at 10,000 MPH when it crashes in town. Then Goofy finds a meal and mistakes it for a dead Donald, but Donald is actually alive in the fountain. Daisy gets angry because she missed Donald. Donald then feels sorry that he didn't come south, and that he missed Christmas morning. Then an angry Santa Claus comes and gets cross because the gang took his sleigh. But after Mickey and the gang explain why they did it, Santa calms down and tells Mickey and everyone else that even though it doesn't snow in the south, Donald and the other ducks can still celebrate Christmas ("It's not where you have Christmas! It's how you have it!"). After using some "Christmas magic" to make everything right again, Mickey and the gang (including all the ducks) end up having a wonderful Christmas on the beach. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Ludwig Von Drake *Gus Goose *Walt Disney (possible cameo) *Bambi (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Mickey's family (cameo) **Mickey's father **Mickey's mother **Uncle Albert **Aunt Victoria **Cousin Alister **The Twins **Lefty **Righty **Sherman **Grandpa Joe **Gammie Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse, Additional Voices *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Additional Voices *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Additional Voices *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *John Kassir - Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake *Kevin Michael Richardson - Santa Claus, Additional Voices Additional voices: *Paul Rudish *Dave Wasson Trivia *At 21 minutes long, this is the longest episode of the series to date. *The majority of Mickey's relatives are all wearing Edwardian-era clothing (a la Mary Poppins and Peter Pan), and all their photos were taken in a large house whose corridors and wallpaper mirror those that could have been found in the Darlings' house in the latter film. *This marks the first time Scrooge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake have interacted in animation since "A Midsummer Night's Dream". *When Ludwig Von Drake says that the winter conditions can be fatal to Donald, he explains the details by showing an image of 's automation . *The horses in this special are modeled after the ones from the "Once Upon a Wintertime" segment of Melody Time. *The toy soldiers Mickey and Donald dance with are modeled after the ones from Babes in Toyland. *In the cold open for this special, Mickey emulates legendary crooner Bing Crosby. *In Mickey's flashback, "the twins" are modeled after the Grady Twins from 's film adaptation of 's The Shining. *In Mickey's flashback, "Uncle Albert and Aunt Victoria" could be referencing Queen Victoria, and her husband, Albert, Prince Consort. *John Kassir voices Scrooge McDuck in this television special, since the character's previous voice actor Alan Young died earlier in May 2016. *Despite this episode saying that ducks can't survive in cold weather (as in real life), Donald and his relatives have been shown to survive in cold weather on numerous occasions before and after. International Premieres *December 23, 2016 (Portugal) *December 24, 2016 (Brazil) *December 31, 2016 (Russia) Gallery The Twins.png Duck the Halls A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special.jpeg Duck the Halls - Scrooge with Huey, Dewey and Louie.png Duck the Halls-2.jpg Duck the Halls-1.jpg Duck the Halls Mickey Mouse family.jpg Duck the Halls - Santa Claus.png Duck the Halls Mickey Mouse final shot.jpg Duck the halls 007.jpg|Mickey's family members Mickey Minnie And Goofy Are Screaming On Santa's Sleigh.jpg References es:Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special pt-br:Celebrando com Donald: Um Especial do Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Christmas productions Category:Television specials Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Featured shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts